


«Жаркий Старк»: Капитан XXX и Солдат

by smokeymoon, WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Porn Stars, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Implied Bucky/Clint, Implied Bucky/Peter, Implied Thor/Valkyrie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star everyone, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Баки нравится его работа. Да, черт побери, нравится! Он работает в корпорации «Жаркий Старк Индастриз» под руководством самого Тони Старка, короля порноиндустрии. Есть только одна маленькая проблема. На экране Баки всегда сверху, хотя в жизни предпочитает нижнюю позицию.Когда Тони предлагает Баки сняться в серии фильмов «Битва за доминирование», Баки слегка опасается своего будущего партнера – Стива Роджерса, первого человека, с которым он должен быть снизу перед камерами.И что же? Баки доволен результатом!





	«Жаркий Старк»: Капитан XXX и Солдат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stark Naked: Captain XXX and the Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241187) by [thepinupchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist). 



Помощник режиссера протянул Баки и Питеру халаты. Паркер – новенький худощавый парнишка в команде «Жаркого Старка» – оказался крепче, чем выглядел, хотя первый раз трахаться на камеру всегда очень тяжко, вне зависимости от физических возможностей. Баки протянул распластанному на матрасе Паркеру руку, и тот ее принял.

– Все нормально? – спросил Баки.

Питер кивнул, пытаясь пригладить растрепанные волосы.

– Ага, все хорошо. Я в порядке. Ты клевый и, кстати, нежней, чем кажешься, так что все супер.

Баки обнял его рукой за плечи, притягивая к себе. 

– Говорил же, что мы тут заботимся о своих. Рад, что все в норме.

– Паркер, великолепная работа! Барнс, подойди!

Баки перевел взгляд со съемочной площадки, представляющей собой спальню, в которой все предназначено только для секса – от гигантской кровати до спрятанных в шкафах тюбиков со смазкой «на всякий случай», – на их бесстрашного лидера, Тони Старка. Его отец, Говард Старк, как известно, владел компанией по производству оружия, а Тони не пожелал иметь с этим ничего общего, ну и выбрал такую сферу деятельности, которая посильней взбесит Говарда.

Поэтому… порно. Если вдаваться в детали, Говард публично объявил, что Тони больше ему не сын, когда тому было шестнадцать, поэтому Тони нашел свой способ заработать денег на учебу в Массачусетском Политехе. Да, теперь он стал воротилой порнобизнеса и индустрии игрушек для взрослых, но все знали, что эту тему с ним лучше не обсуждать.

– Спасибо, мистер Старк! – махнул ему Питер, восхищенно улыбаясь.

Баки потрепал Питера по плечу и сказал:

– Дай знать, если понадоблюсь, – и направился к Тони. Тот стоял возле режиссерского кресла, засунув руки в карманы своего дизайнерского костюма.

– Что случилось? – спросил Баки.

Тони ткнул пальцем на дверь:

– В мой кабинет. У меня к тебе предложение. Да не то, о котором ты подумал, Ворчун,не смотри на меня так. Я же твой босс, во имя всего святого. Пошли.

На съемочной площадке у Тони Старка был только дополнительный офис. Баки однажды довелось побывать в главном, и, честно говоря, у него осталось ощущение, что его пытались разыграть (хотя бы потому, что там оказался шоколадный фонтан). А этот офис был образцом утилитарности: кремовые стены, аккуратная темная мебель, стеклянная витрина с несколькими «Порно-Оскарами» последних лет, на стенах в причудливых рамах постеры с самыми популярными кадрами из фильмов.

Баки преисполнился гордости, когда в очередной раз увидел постер, где они с Клинтом сверкали задницами и пожирали друг друга глазами. 

Тони несколько секунд покрутился в кресле, потом остановился и посмотрел на Баки.

– Так, – сказал он, – ты же знаешь, что мы начали снимать новую серию фильмов?

Баки закатил глаза.

– «Битва за доминирование»? – спросил он.

– Точно, – ответил Тони. – Видел хоть один?

Баки покачал головой.

– А между тем, это весьма популярная серия. Тор с Валькирией бьют все рекорды среди натуралов. Стив просто жжет! Так что мой вопрос – как ты смотришь на то, чтобы побыть снизу?

– Тони, – терпеливо сказал Баки, – я это и предпочитаю. 

– Да ну? – с недоверием вытаращился на него Тони.

– Ага. Я могу быть сверху, без проблем, но снизу мне нравится больше, – сказал Баки, равнодушно разглядывая свои ногти, и продолжил: – Ты всегда ставишь меня верхним, просто потому, что я качок. 

– Я не... да как ты смеешь, это во-первых, – оскорбился Тони, но тут же признал: – Ну ладно, ладно. Ты подходишь под определенный тип, мой дорогой мускулистый друг. Но разве публика знает о твоих предпочтениях? Нет, конечно. Для них ты самый верхний из всех верхних. Так вот что я подумал. В следующей серии «Борьбы за доминирование» ты будешь снизу в паре со Стивом.

Баки поднял бровь. Стив был известен как… жесткий напарник. 

– Ну не знаю, Тони, – ответил Баки.

Тони нахмурился и спросил:

– Почему? Что не так со Стивом?

– Он типа ебарь-террорист, – сказал Баки.

У Тони вытянулось лицо.

– На камеру – да. В реале Стив – добряк и душка. Спроси своего соседа по комнате.

– В реале? – переспросил Баки. 

– Да не важно, – ответил Тони. – Я к тому, что он вполне способен отыграть свою роль, а на деле он слабак. Короче, не в обиду Стиву… а может и в обиду, но когда выключается камера, он просто плюшевый мишка.

Баки прикусил губу. На самом деле он был совсем не против, чтобы его отымели, а может, сделали немножко больно или даже слегка унизили. Черт побери, ему это нравилось, и, может быть, чуть сильнее, чем хотелось бы. Но при этом хотелось и нежности. Он вздохнул, изо всех сил изображая сомнения, а потом сказал:

– Ладно, я согласен. Но за этот фильм оплата по двойной ставке.

– Ладно, – сказал Тони.

– Ладно, – согласился Баки.

– Ладно, – снова сказал Тони, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним. Баки ему это позволил.

* * *

– Вот нахера я согласился? – Баки нервно зачесал назад волосы обеими руками.

Клинт дожевал кусок пиццы и поставил на паузу кино про собак-полицейских. 

– Чувак, да ничего с тобой не случится, – сказал он.

– Со мной может и не случится, а с моей задницей, а, Клинтон? Я с год не был снизу. Мне галлона смазки не хватит, если он меня будет трахать так же, как тех бедолаг в его фильмах. Я и так уже себя растянул, пока был в душе. 

В качестве подготовки к съемкам Баки методично пересматривал все фильмы, в которых Стив снялся для «Жаркого Старка». Это должно было настроить его на нужный лад, но в итоге он довел себя до состояния между паникой и каким-то нездоровым возбуждением. Стив – или Капитан XXX, псевдоним, под которым он был известен публике – имел привычку наваливаться своей мускулистой тушей на партнера и долбить с мощностью перфоратора, пока бедняга не окажется в параллельном измерении.

С одной стороны, Баки было интересно. Но с другой… он слишком любил свою задницу и желал ей добра.

– Если тебе нужен галлон смазки, он использует ровно столько, – сказал Клинт, дожевывая очередной кусок пиццы. – Я серьезно – Стив клевый. А еще он приносит на съемки печеньки. 

– Правда? – нахмурился Баки.

– Ага, – ответил Клинт. – С чего бы мне врать? Он жуткий любитель командовать, но мне казалось, тебе такое нравится, поэтому…

– Ладно, ладно, – сказал Баки, наматывая шарф. – Я пошёл. Но если он мне жопу наизнанку вывернет, ты лично будешь в этом виноват.

– Я, пожалуй, рискну, – пожал плечами Клинт и весело добавил: – Хорошего рабочего дня!

В ответ Баки показал ему средний палец.

Когда он приехал на студию, съемочная группа таскалась по площадке с камерами и софитами... и с печенюшками. Наверное, подумал Баки, это и есть то самое печенье Стива. Только вот Клинт забыл упомянуть, что каждая печенька в виде члена. 

Баки остановил Нэда и спросил:

– Эй, а где раздают члено-печенье?

Тот вытер рот от крошек и кивнул в сторону буфета. Тони нравилось, когда можно было перекусить во время съемок, а сегодня, глядите-ка, он даже побаловал их деликатесом. Копченый лосось? Точно. Баки поблагодарил Нэда и направился к столам с едой, лавируя между сотрудниками, но добраться до цели не успел, впечатавшись в чью-то мощную спину.

Перед ним стоял Капитан XXX – Стив, напомнил себе Баки – собственной персоной. В простой майке и джинсах он совсем не выглядел пугающим, но один взгляд на его широкие плечи заставлял Баки нервничать. Он-то знал, на что способны такие альфа-самцы, и разрывался между ужасом и готовностью испытать это на себе.

– О, привет, – сказал Стив. – Ты, должно быть, Джеймс. – Он протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, будто они встретились на церковной распродаже выпечки, а не собирались через полчаса трахаться перед камерами.

– Лучше Баки, – ответил Баки, пожимая протянутую руку.

– Значит, Баки, – улыбнулся Стив.

Он соорудил себе сэндвич из бейглов* – Баки этого не понимал, но смирился. Накидав еще чего-то съедобного себе в тарелку, Стив сказал:

– Мне кажется, сегодня все должно пройти легко. Тони говорил, ты любишь быть снизу.

Баки не удержался и взял сразу четыре члено-печеньки.

– Ага, – ответил он, – только у меня почти год практики не было, так что давай полегче. 

– Конечно. – Стив совсем по-мальчишески улыбнулся. – Если тебе что-то не понравится, только скажи. Кстати, как там Клинт? Вы же вроде соседи?

– Когда я уходил, он сидел на диване и жевал пиццу, – ответил Баки. – Сомневаюсь, что с тех пор он сдвинулся с места.

– Отдыхает человек, – пожал плечами Стив. – Но готов поспорить, мы сегодня проведем время куда интересней.

У Баки по спине пробежала волна дрожи. Распутная улыбка никак не вязалась с правильными чертами лица Стива и его простой одеждой. В голове у Баки закрутились картинки: Стив, со звериным рыком трахающий своих партнеров, резкие движения мощных мышц… У Баки вспыхнули щеки, а Стив улыбнулся еще шире:

– Предвкушаешь? Я тоже. Тебе понравится. И кстати, расскажешь потом, как тебе печенье. Я тут решил попробовать новый рецепт.

И, хлопнув Баки по заднице, Стив направился в сторону раздевалок. 

Баки нервно потер лицо, пытаясь прогнать из головы круговорот картинок с обнаженным Стивом. Его до дрожи в коленках пугала собственная неподготовленность, но при этом и возбуждение зашкаливало. Ужасно хотелось взяться за узкие бедра Стива, оседлать их и скакать, как на механическом быке в сельском баре. 

«Печеньки просто божественные», – написал он сообщение Клинту и прикрепил фотку оставшегося члено-печенья: голубые вены из глазури поразительно реалистично обвивали идеальный золотисто-коричневый ствол.

«Охренеть! Выглядит шикарно! Когда я с ним снимался в последний раз, он делал тыквы, – ответил Клинт и через минуту добавил: – А вообще похоже на правду». И добавил ухмыляющийся смайлик.

Может, Стив в качестве модели использовал себя самого? В воображении тут же нарисовался Стив, пекущий печенье в чем мать родила. Или может, только в крошечном фартучке. Хорошо, что через двадцать минут они должны были трахаться как кролики, иначе стояк выглядел бы неуместно.

Отложив телефон, Баки накинул на плечи пушистый халат. Когда он вышел на съемочную площадку, сердце отбивало бешеную дробь. Стив уже сидел на краю кровати, Нэд, Эрик и остальные ставили камеры и настраивали свет. 

– О, Баки, привет, – поздоровался Хэппи, глава съемочной группы. – Прежде чем начать, нам нужно еще проверить свет. Вы, ребята, пока раздевайтесь, устраивайтесь, а мы посмотрим, что получается, хорошо?

Баки сбросил халат и плюхнулся на кровать, глядя, как раздевается Стив.

О Великий Боже. Вживую Стив выглядел даже лучше, чем на видео. Хотя казалось, что это просто невозможно. Однако же, о чудо, Стив был именно таким – широченный разворот плеч, узкие бедра и умопомрачительные кубики пресса. Взгляд Баки скользнул ниже, в гущу темно-золотистых волос, к… ну. К длинному, толстому, идеальному члену.

Стив положил руку на бедро и спросил:

– Ты как-то готовился?

– Э... – промычал Баки. – Я смазал себя утром после душа, но это было часа полтора назад, так что…

– Хочешь подготовиться, пока они ставят свет? 

– Эм...

– Или я могу это сделать на камеру. Зависит от того, чего ты хочешь.

– Ну… наверно, лучше я сам, – решил Баки, хотя перспектива почувствовать в себе пальцы Стива казалась очень заманчивой. 

Он перекатился по матрасу и залез в верхний ящик прикроватной тумбы, перебирая флаконы, пока не нашел свою любимую марку смазки. Открыв крышку, он обильно выдавил ее на пальцы. 

– А он джентльмен, – ухмыльнувшись, Баки подмигнул Хэппи, который в ответ лишь многострадально закатил глаза. Недолго думая, Баки вставил сразу два пальца. Утренняя смазка еще не до конца исчезла, но член Стива находился в каких-то сантиметрах от Баки и с этого расстояния выглядел еще больше. И очень скоро он окажется у Баки внутри. 

Баки перевел взгляд на потолок, на трубы и провода, тянущиеся к съемочной площадке. Услышав тихий звук слева, Баки обернулся: Стив смотрел на него так, будто хотел облизать с ног до головы, синие глаза потемнели, зрачки расширились. Он обхватил ладонью член, уже твердый и покрасневший, и машинально размазал большим пальцем выступившую капельку, не отрывая глаз от Баки, раскинувшегося на кровати.

Когда их взгляды встретились, Стив улыбнулся и сказал так тихо, чтобы слышал только Баки:

– Жду не дождусь, когда войду в тебя.

– О господи, – выдохнул Баки.

– Ничего не могу с собой поделать, – снова улыбнулся Стив.

Что ж, подумал Баки, начнем наше шоу. Широко раскинув ноги, он начал демонстративно себя растягивать. 

Стив положил свободную ладонь ему на руку и скомандовал:

– Не торопись. Тебе должно быть приятно.

Баки нервно сглотнул и слегка поменял позу, неосознанно отворачиваясь от камеры, хоть съемка еще и не началась. Он двигал пальцами внутрь и наружу, щеки начали гореть от возбуждения и самую малость – от неловкости. Он облизал губы и признался:

– Хочу, чтобы там был ты. 

Губы Стива приоткрылись, и он судорожно вдохнул.

Очарование момента разрушил Хэппи – он громко хлопнул в ладоши и крикнул:

– Так, Барнс, ты готов?

Баки перевел взгляд на камеры, вытащил пальцы и кивнул:

– Ага, давайте начинать.

Сначала они сняли короткое вступление, где Стив и Баки изображали борьбу за верхнюю позицию. Продюсер предупредил, что потом доснимут и сюжетную часть, но Баки был уверен, что ни одного из подписчиков, которые посмотрят «Битву за доминирование», перипетии сюжета не заинтересуют.

Через несколько минут Стив и Баки, уже обнаженные, вернулись в постель. Баки дышал так тяжело, будто только что проиграл сражение. В реальности же он настолько завелся, что уже мечтал поскорей начать главное действо. На съемках основной фокус как правило нацелен на того, кто снизу. Раньше, в роли верхнего, Баки всегда был крайне внимателен к малейшим реакциям партнера. Он хотел, чтобы тот получал настоящее удовольствие, а не вымучивал подделку для камеры. В нижней позиции задача была другая. Баки нравилось подчиняться, а Стиву, по всей видимости, нравилось рулить процессом. 

Стив впился в губы Баки жадным развратным поцелуем, вылизывая его рот. На камеру он на каждом вздохе бормотал грязные словечки:

– Ты просто охуенный. Черт. Хочу в тебя. Хочу засадить тебе и хорошенько выебать. 

В ответ Баки застонал, крепче вцепляясь в спину Стива, и взмолился:

– Да. Да, прошу.

Стив обвел ладонями контуры его бицепсов и прижал к кровати. Баки хоть и знал, что ему совершенно точно хватит сил сбросить с себя Стива, сейчас просто упивался собственной беспомощностью. Он полностью отдался ощущению придавившей его тяжести и на камеру сказал:

– Ты меня поймал. Что будешь делать?

– Выебу так, что ты имени своего не вспомнишь, – ответил Стив.

У Баки, неожиданно для него самого, вырвался стон – потому что, черт побери, это звучало потрясающе.

Стив раздвинул ноги Баки еще шире, поцеловал в шею и прошептал:

– Скажи, если нужно будет остановиться, хорошо?

Стив опустил руку на горло Баки, но не перекрывая доступ воздуха, а исключительно ради красивой картинки, и Баки шагнул на новый уровень беспомощности. Он резко выдохнул от неожиданного прикосновения, но звук тут же утонул в громком стоне, потому что в это мгновение Стив начал в него входить. Баки попытался выгнуться на кровати, но Стив держал крепко и заставил его принять каждый дюйм своего огромного члена, одновременно такого возбуждающего и до жути пугающего. 

– Вот так, – сказал Стив. – Возьми его. Ты сможешь. Ты такой мягкий, просто потрясающий.

Наверно, Баки должен был ответить что-то в том же духе или попытаться отыграть роль недовольного нижней позицией, ведь весь интернет знал его совсем не так, но черт возьми, Стив вырубил все его рычаги управления, и от мозгов Баки осталась только дымящаяся и искрящая системная плата. Он стонал и поскуливал, но так и не смог выдавить из себя ни одного разумного слова.

По крайней мере, Стив полностью вошел. А потом... потом он принялся целовать шею Баки. Наверняка останутся засосы, думал Баки. Ему не терпелось на них посмотреть. 

– Доложи обстановку, – тихо, но настойчиво произнес Стив. – Ты в порядке?

Баки кивнул, а Стив резко в него толкнулся. 

– Вслух, – прошептал он.

– Ага. Да. Я в норме. Все хорошо. Даже отлично.

– То, что я хотел услышать, – пробормотал Стив и задвинул с такой силой, что у Баки звезды из глаз посыпались.

Баки впился ногтями Стиву в спину. Он знал, что его губы произносят какие-то слова, но не мог сказать наверняка, какие именно. Он умолял Стива трахать сильней, просил взять его – и Стив выполнял его просьбы. Он так ловко управлялся с телом Баки, будто оно было сделано из пластилина, а не из накачанных мышц. 

В какой-то момент Стив вдруг вышел из Баки, в одну секунду перевернул его на живот и вошел обратно. Тело Баки вспыхнуло, как рождественская елка, оно пело гимны Стиву. Да, блядь, Баки обожал быть снизу! Обожал, когда его имеют. И это длилось целую вечность. Стив поставил галочки во всех до единого пунктах личного списка «Обязательных Навыков Идеального Любовника» Баки.

Стив сильнее прижал его плечи к кровати, а задницу поднял повыше, ускоряясь.

– Тебе нравится? – спросил он.

– Обожаю, – простонал Баки. – Еще. Пожалуйста.

– Хочешь еще? Ладно. Тогда я хочу, чтобы ты кончил. Без рук. 

«Да без проблем», – промелькнуло у Баки в голове.

Стив трахал его быстро и мощно, по площадке разносились громкие шлепки кожи о кожу. Всякий раз, когда член Стива задевал простату, по коже Баки будто пробегали искры. Он был уже на грани, совсем близко и…

– О! О-о-о! Черт! – закричал Баки. Оргазм грянул, как раскат грома. Баки поднял задницу еще выше и вцепился в простыню. Тело сотрясалось в агонии, волны сладкой дрожи катились по спине, лишая ноги и руки сил. Из горла рвались звуки, больше похожие на звериный рык, но ему было глубоко плевать. Никогда прежде он не кончал перед камерой вот так.

Стив не сбавлял темп. Он запустил руку в волосы Баки, сжал пальцы и запрокинул его голову назад, продолжая неутомимо трахать. 

– Черт, ты просто восхитительный, – прорычал Стив и, с силой толкнувшись в последний раз, кончил. 

Когда Стив отпустил его и вышел, Баки рухнул на кровать безвольной куклой. Он почувствовал, что Стив приподнялся, чтобы дать камере лучший обзор на его задницу, из которой на простыню вытекала сперма. Баки понял, что все закончилось, когда Стив помог ему подняться и, приобняв за плечи, сказал:

– Эй, они уже выключили камеры. Ты как?

– Мф-хм, – только и смог выдавить Баки.

– Буду считать это комплиментом, – рассмеялся Стив. – У нас есть минут пять, пока они приготовятся к интервью. Обнимашки?

У «Жаркого Старка» интервью было обязательной частью съемок любого более-менее жесткого видео. Тони любил подчеркивать, что все происходит по взаимному согласию, и Баки был ему за это признателен.

Баки кивнул и потянулся к Стиву. Они прильнули друг к другу, как настоящие любовники, а не актеры, которые познакомились пару часов назад. И Баки, кажется, даже слегка поплыл от этой нежности. Стив погладил его по волосам и поцеловал в затылок:

– Было волшебно. Ты был чертовски хорош.

Губы Баки тронула легкая улыбка.

* * *

Накинув халаты, Стив и Баки уселись в кресла на другом краю съемочной площадки. Зона для интервью была обставлена, мягко говоря, с излишествами. Роскошный ковер на полу, дорогие обои и резные кресла рождали атмосферу шикарного, хоть и не очень современного особняка. Чтобы никто не смел и подумать, что Тони Старк разменивается по мелочам.

Хэппи показал, что запись началась, и спросил откуда-то из-за софитов:

– Ну как, Солдат? Расскажи о своих ощущениях. Ты же впервые снимался снизу.

Баки заправил за ухо прядь волос и усмехнулся. Глядя прямо в камеру, он заверил потенциальную аудиторию:

– Это было потрясно. Стив… о черт. Я прошу прощения, давайте еще раз.

Хэппи повторил вопрос, Баки снова улыбнулся и в этот раз ответил, не упоминая настоящего имени Капитана XXX:

– Это было супер. Кэп реально хорош. И вообще-то я не против, чтобы меня хорошенько оттрахали, но только если доверяю тому, кто это делает. А Кэп… Кэпу можно доверять.

Стив бросил на Баки быстрый взгляд:

– Тебе нравится быть снизу?

– О да, – ответил Баки. – И я бы с удовольствием повторил.

– Серьезно? – спросил Стив с таким видом, будто это не он только что довел Баки до умопомрачительного оргазма. – Здорово! Потому что с тобой было классно. Мне вообще по душе эта фишка с «Борьбой за доминирование», потому что я в кои-то веки не боюсь случайно навредить партнеру.

– Так между вами, ребята, пробежала искра? – вставил очередной вопрос Хэппи.

– Однозначно, – ответил Баки. – И это не только потому, что Кэп приносит на съемки печеньки.

– Эй! – Стив со смехом пихнул Баки в бок. – Поверить не могу, что ты только что сдал меня всему интернету. 

Баки показал в камеру поднятые вверх большие пальцы.

– Слушайте и не говорите, что не слышали. Капитан XXX печет печенье для актеров и съемочной группы. И оно, кстати, чертовски вкусное!

Хэппи жестом велел оператору перевести камеру на Стива и с усмешкой спросил:

– А ты, Кэп? Как тебе новый опыт?

Стив выпрямился в кресле, потянулся к Баки и накрыл его ладонь своей, поглаживая большим пальцем его костяшки. Он облизал губы и ответил:

– Ну, ни для кого не секрет, что мне нравится командовать. – Стив почти застенчиво улыбнулся. – Перед сегодняшними съемками я посмотрел кучу роликов с Солдатом и слегка нервничал. Он казался таким… ну, знаете, командиром. Но потом, когда мы оказались в постели, он… он просто позволил мне делать все, что я хочу, полностью отдал контроль. Он был восхитителен, если не сказать больше.

Похвала жаркой волной окатила Баки, лицо вспыхнуло, а член заинтересованно дернулся. Стив назвал его восхитительным. Перед глазами замелькали картинки, как Стив подчиняет его своей воле, как поощряет покорность. 

– Солдат, ты покраснел, – сказал Стив.

– Ты сделал мне комплимент, – вздрогнув, ответил Баки. 

– Ты так говоришь, будто это плохо.

– Нет-нет, – заверил его Баки, – это хорошо. Только вот мой член реагирует на твои слова, Кэп. Дай ему передышку. 

На открытом лице Стива появилась бесстыдная улыбка. 

– Надо будет повторить, – сказал он.

– Думаю, да, – переводя дыхание, ответил Баки. 

Между ними не просто пробежала искра, это было настоящее пламя, окутывающее Баки жаром. Стив смотрел на него своими ярко-синими глазами, в которых читалось желание. Они синхронно потянулись навстречу друг другу через разделяющее их пространство. 

– Отлично. – Голос Хэппи вернул их к реальности. – Мы сняли все, что нужно. Можете снова становиться собой, ребята. 

Они встали, съемочная группа начала сворачивать реквизит. 

– Кстати говоря, – сказал Баки, – я не шутил – с удовольствием снимусь с тобой снова.

Улыбка Стива была похожа на летний день. Баки это нравилось. Стив улыбался будто сразу всем телом, и краснел он тоже всем телом, и вообще, если подумать, делал кучу восхитительных вещей этим телом. Когда Стив потянулся к Баки, чтобы запечатлеть на его губах удивительно целомудренный поцелуй, Баки прижался к нему в ответ, чтобы продлить момент. 

Никогда еще работа не была такой прекрасной.

**Author's Note:**

> * Бейгл или бейгель – выпечка, изначально характерная для еврейской кухни, ныне распространенная во многих странах, в форме тора из предварительно обваренного дрожжевого теста. Происходит из Восточной Европы, откуда еврейские эмигранты принесли его в США и прочие англоязычные страны. (Википедия)


End file.
